Two of a kind
by Lyra Koshima
Summary: Don't you hate those stupid assemblies that you have to go to Well the pilots are stuck in one! hehe...warning random backwardsness


Lyra: Okay, the computer's having some problems, so the end of my last story didn't upload right.

Niko: The reason that the third chapter of the last one was called "most Famous Line" because…

Lyra: That's what Hannah _always says…but anyway,_

**Two of a Kind**

Duo: DAMNIT! I hate assemblies!

Duet: I don't, it gives me a chance to catch up on all my lost sleep. 

WuFei: What's this about anyway?

Trowa: Some freak kid singers called "Two of a Kind"…

Quatre: *gazes at ceiling if gym*

All: *notice Quatre and look up* 

Heero: What's wrong?

Quatre: Did you guys ever realize that "fan" backwards is naf?

All: *sweatdrop*

Heero: What's the point of this again?

WuFei: Probably some peppy kid's songs about justice.

Trowa:…

Duo:*unenthuastically* Well this should be a blast!

Quatre:*continues gazing at ceiling* Hey! "car" backwards is rac!

Duet: He needs help…

Trowa:…badly…

Heero: What got him started on this?

WuFei: Oh God only knows.

Quatre: "God" backwards is dog ^_____^

All: STOP IT!

Duo: He's freaking me out!*Inches away from Quatre*

Duet:*snore*

Heero: I guess the assembly started…

Guy: Hi! We're called Two of a kind because I'm Mary Kate, and this is Ashley Olsen!

All: -_-***

Girl: Now for this song we want you to clap your hands and sing along!

Both:*cheesy smiles plastered on face*

Trowa: Is this a joke?

Heero: apparently not…*looks around as everyone else in the gym starts claping and singing*

Duo: Too…much…happy…gonna puke…

~*~ 20 MINUTES LATER ~*~

Duet: awakened by *_This__ little light of mine*…the hell?_

WuFei: You missed his rant about communism.

Trowa: and the _Santa Claus is coming to town version about the attorney general_

Duo:*twitch twitch* He knows when your alone!

Duet: Well…glad I missed it! *Leans over on Quatre who is still gazing at the ceiling and falls asleep*

WuFei: Is Quatre still on Earth?

Trowa: nope, he's long gone

Quatre: "Duet" backwards is Teud

Duo: We gotta stop him!

Guy and Girl: _We shall not be moved just like a tree that's standing by the wa~a~ter…we shall not be moved!_

Heero: I can't take much more of this.

Trowa: Me either…

Heero: should I kill them?

Duo: not yet, they're still singing..

Guy and Girl: _all those people in __Kabul__, shouldn't have died, shouldn't have died…_

WuFei: Kabul?! What the hell happened in Kabul?

Heero: got me… *watches as the whole gym starts singing*

Duo: too…much…happy…*passes out on the gym floor*

WuFei: AHH!*Whole gym starts waving their arms slowly back and forth* Duo's right. Too much happy.

Trowa: WAY too much happy.

Heero: It's just not right! Must end happy…must KILL!

WuFei: Not in front of all these people Heero! Just wait

Heero: Hn *pouts*

Trowa: It's okay…you'll get your chance.

~*~ 30 MINUTES LATER ~*~

Duo: *weeping* Will it ever end?

WuFei: He's said "justice" 27 times!

Heero: *eyes bug out and holds knees to chest* must KILL must KILL!

Duo: Just a little longer Hee-chan

Trowa: …

WuFei: Little longer? How long have we been here? 

Duo: about an hour

Trowa: and he's still talking…

Heero: kill…kill…kill…

WuFei: about origami cranes

Duo: *sigh*

Duet: *bigger sigh* I haven't slept this whole time because of all this noise.

Quatre:*_still gazing a ceiling*_

Duet: Has he been like that the whole time? 

All: *nod*

Duet: Damn…

Heero: *passes out from all the happy*

Guy and Girl: *big smiles* Thanks for coming everyone! Bye bye! Ps visit our website at www.twoofakind.com 

WuFei: at last…

Trowa:…took long enough

Duo: Yay! They're done!

Duet: Let's go.

Everyone:*files out of gym*

Heero: *still passed out on the floor* Huh? *Realizes that everyone is gone* DAMNIT! I didn't get a chance to kill him! *Trudges out of gym*

Duo: *in the car* Was that assembly crud or what?

Trowa:…yeah…

Heero:*pouting*  I didn't get to kill him.

WuFei: maybe next time…

Duet: I'm surprised I stayed awake!

Quatre: *gazes out the window*

Duo: *shakes Quatre* Hello! You with us?

Quatre: *look of astonishment* 

All: What?

Quatre: Did you guys ever realize that "racecar" backwards is racecar!

OWARI

Lyra: pointless…yes…stupid…yes…really wanted to kill that singer guy…yes

Niko: really stupid fic?

Lyra: ye- HEY!

Niko: *grin*

Lyra: the guy was stupid, the assembly was stupid but funny as HELL!

Niko: and unfortunately, since the authoress sucks, the _fic was stipid!_

Lyra: stupid backwards is diputs!

Niko: I bet you're proud of yourself for figuring that out so fast

Lyra: so…

Niko: *sigh* ya know… You're really annoying your co-workers and your muse with all this backwards junk.

Lyra: theirs and your problem, not mine!


End file.
